


Word

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Kingsman!Reader, Kissing, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177428860121/word-harry-hart-x-reader





	Word

“You know, these criminals never hide their financial records very well,” Harry said from his place at the large oak desk behind you as you combed through file folders.

The Russian mob boss’s study was so lavish that you were surprised that something at simple as a manila folder ever touched one of the polished surfaces here. But each file was clearly labeled. Records of activity, albeit above board, were carefully organized and sorted for your taking. But you didn’t need these. What you needed was the stuff Harry was downloading to the drive on the computer behind you, something that might tie this man to the chemical weapons you knew he was funding for the radical group causing so much chaos throughout Europe.

You heard the slip of metal that let you know Harry had finished. You made sure to look at the each piece of paper you pulled out in detail, knowing they would be recorded by your glasses for review at headquarters before putting each back just as you found it.

“Ready to go, love?” Harry asked as he shut down the computer, but just as you turned to confirm, you head a loud thud in the hallway.

You both froze, waiting for the next movement. And when you heard the click of shoes coming down the hallway, Harry grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards the wall of bookshelves. He pressed around until a door opened and pushed you inside the small closet before following you in.

You were shrouded in darkness, torsos pressed against each other. You heard Harry’s breath grow stuttered as you each tried to find room where none existed. After a tense moment of shuffling feet, you let out a laugh.

“Shh,” Harry whispered harshly, grabbing you and pulling you to his chest, holding your head to him so your laughter was muffled.

After a moment, you relaxed into his touch and turned your head, enjoying the feel of his heart beats against your ear. They were much quicker than you’d imagine, though the stress of the situation was a likely contributor. Yours was racing, too, though for much different reasons.

Harry’s hand on your head was gently massaging your scalp and combing through your hair. His hand on your lower back was still, though you swore the fingers were curled into your flesh more than necessary, gripping onto you more than holding you. And you were sure his head was dipping, his nose brushing against your scalp.

You felt yourself flushing at the close proximity. Before you could stop it, your mouth breathed out, “Harry,” as you reached up his back, securing yourself in place.

His nose in your hair was replaced with his lips.

“Shhh, darling,” he said, though this time much gentler than before, accompanied by a kiss on your head, soft and gentle and almost not even there, but just almost.

All that existed was your breathing for several moments until the sounds outside couldn’t be heard.

“Are we clear or—“ you began, but were immediately interrupted by the hands that came up and grabbed your cheeks and the mouth that found yours so desperately.

You closed your eyes as Harry’s lips possessed your own. You both collapsed backwards against the wall. You returned his fervor, running your hands through his hair and desperately trying to catch your breath so you wouldn’t have to pull away. But Harry was all-consuming. It felt like his mouth was the only source of joy in the world. His hands were somehow sending chills all over your body, finding corners of you you weren’t aware existed. You felt your hips lift off, your toes barely touching the ground as Harry pressed himself further against you.

He managed somehow to pull away after a moment and press his forehead against your own.

“Just stop talking, darling, please?” he whispered. You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing. His response was to kiss you again, slow and seductive until you were melting into him.

“Say another word, love,” he began but he couldn’t even get the thought out before you boldly said, “Word.”

Harry’s hand came up to hold your jaw as he took in your face. You were smiling but your eyebrow was raised in challenge.

“That sass,” Harry breathed, “I never want you more than when you pull out that wit, you know?”

“I wasn’t aware you wanted me ever,” you said, dropping your eyes from his gaze, but his hand simply brushed against your jaw until you gave him your attention.

“I want you always,” he emphasized, “Always.” And within a moment, his mouth found yours again.

Neither of you heard or noticed the door opening behind you, at least not until you heard the wheeze that came from the man glaring at you both.

“Fuckin’ finally,” Eggsy laughed, “Pretty hot, too,” he added as he observed the way your hips were pressed so firmly together, your hands gripping so tightly into each other.

Harry pulled away but did not turn to acknowledge the young man.

“If you’re here, Eggsy, I’m assuming the perimeter is secure,” Harry asked, his eyes boring into you.

“Yeah, bruv,” Eggsy said, leaning onto the door frame and raising his eyebrows suggestively at you.

“Then I suggest you give Y/N and me a few minutes to finish our portion of this mission, preferably with the door closed.”

Eggsy went to say something but Harry turned, pulling the door shut in his face.

You laughed, “Do you really want to continue this with Eggsy listening outside?”

“No,” Harry said, pressing himself against you once more, “But I do want to ask you to continue this with me tomorrow night, preferably after dinner. My treat?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Harry leaned down and kissed you once more, sweet and simply. When he pulled away, he ran his hand down the length of your arm, interlocking your fingers as he led you to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177428860121/word-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
